


A War Of Hearts

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Based on Malec episode, Episode: s01e12 Malec, I am shadowhunter trash and im not even sorry, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, genderbent rin, oh hail the malec kiss, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowhunters AU:<br/>The prosperity and clarity of the Hazuki family name has been gradually weakening with time and people had seriously been questioning the authority of those in charge of the Iwatobi Shadowhunter Institute. That’s when the youngest of the four siblings got an idea – to marry one half of his dirty little secret, Matsuoka Rin-chan, a woman he had been friends with since childhood. But what about the other half of said secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am STILL not over that Malec scene in Shadowhunters that I watched on my birthday. I apologise to anybody who I dragged down with me, mainly one particular friend from college UwU #sorrynotsorrybutstillsortasorry. SO, to deal with the abundance of feels etc. I decided to write ANOTHER oneshot based upon that delightful scenario. But this time, it’s for THE OT3! So enjoy another trashy contribution to the RinReiGisa fandom.

The blond turns to the spunky redheaded woman, she was rarely free from her heavy workload in Idris, so to spend time with her like this is a rarity. They sit together, legs entwined upon the third member of their party’s sofa. The warlock’s home provided safety for the pair when they dared break Institutional conduct and brave the outside world – which usually meant getting together with the High-Warlock of Iwatobi, Ryuugazaki Rei.

“Rin-chan, you know what state my family is in, right?”

“I do indeed, that is why I’m here. The Clave have revoked Hazuki Namiko’s right to run the Iwatobi Institution while your parents are under investigation of being members of the Circle and conspiring to claim the Mortal Cup.”

Nagisa freezes, blood turning to ice. His mother would no longer be in charge of the Institute? 

“Then who will be running it?”

“I will, they shipped me off from Idris to assume control of the Iwatobi Institute. It is a situation I would have never longed for, despite that meaning that I would be closer to the two of you.”

Rei sticks his head into the living room from the kitchen as he selects the ideal drinks for the night ahead, “The Matsuoka family will be replacing the Hazuki family?” 

Rin nods her head and casts a glance at the warlock, “Kouis taking my position back in Idris temporarily.”

“But what about-“ Nagisa goes quiet, suddenly desperate for some alcohol to burn his throat. 

“Drinks anybody?” Rei offers, striding into the room, holding a silver tray over his head, three cocktail glasses resting upon it. 

He snaps his fingers and the drinks illuminate with shimmering clouds of decorative mist. 

“Always a stickler for presentation, eh, Rei?”

“Of course, Rin-san.”

“I told you the honorifics aren't unnecessary!”

“But to be conversing so intimately with Shadowhunters, as a mere Downworlder, I have no right to drop the honorifics!” Rei raises his hands and shakes his head. 

Nagisa smiles fondly before taking hold of his drink. This was one of Rei-chan’s weird habits, despite the closeness of the bond between the trio, Rei constantly had to remind his partners that he was of a lower status and therefore unworthy of their intimacy. 

His status never meant much to the considerably more liberal younger generation. Rin was always relaxed when it came to establishing trusting relationships with Downworlders. As long as the respect was mutual, the redheaded woman was happy to regard them on the same level – Rei, to her, was no different from Nagisa. 

Nagisa would always agree – they grew up together after all. To the blond, everything was to happen for a reason. That is exactly why he never questioned what drew him to the High Warlock of Iwatobi. 

Physically, nobody could deny that Rei was a beautiful man – a statuesque physique and a breath-taking smile. Rei has always been a jewel – with shining violet eyes that are full of experience and wisdom, and stunning cerulean hair that was a common trait with the Iwatobi warlocks. Somehow, despite the fact that Rei resembled his two immortal siblings, he was the most beautiful. 

The three sip their drinks and wait for Rei to set the mood – he snaps his fingers and a speaker attached to the wall lets music pulsate throughout the hall. 

The three do not waste time, to be together is not a commonality, especially since Rin is usually in Idris. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

“Rin-chan…” Nagisa’s voice wavers as he clings to the thin material of the redhead’s vest. She stiffens at the sudden contact but then remembers the façade – to everybody in the institute they’re just childhood friends and there is nothing going on with the two. And there’s definitely nothing going on between the pair and the High Warlock of Iwatobi. 

“What’s the matter?” the older woman asks, jutting her hip to the left. She cocks a brow and folds her arms. The magenta eyed Shadowhunter takes a few steps back to regain his composure, however, his breath is still shaky.

Nagisa’s current state is throwing Rin off more than she would like to admit.

“What’s the matter?”

“Sasabe…Sasabe said that Mum and Dad were in the Circle.” Rin’s body stiffens, she had been dreading that inevitable revelation. The pair had done so well to hide that information from their four children, but now Nagisa knew.

Rin smiles encouragingly at the blond, her pearly teeth shining as she tousels his hair, maybe she’s laying it on too thick? 

“I’m sorry you had to hear like that,” she sighs, still smiling.

“Rin-chan… you knew?”

“I found out when I was in Idris. But I didn’t want to tell you, they should have told you.” 

“Rin-chan, there really is only one way to save the family honour.” Nagisa lets out a shaky breath. He delves into his back pocket and produces a bag of Haribos. Delving into the bag of sweets, he takes the redhead’s hand. 

Nagisa gets down on one knee, holding up matching gelatin rings, “Matsuoka Rin-chan, will you marry me, Hazuki Nagisa.” 

Rin scoffs, bemused but nods her head. Is this really his only solution to the problem at hand? 

_-_-_-_-_-_

The trio, complete panting messes, lay upon the king sized bed. Rin has turned to lay on her front for the sake of modesty. She exchanges a few glances with Nagisa before Rei climbs out of bed, a stick and sweaty mess. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly they are a lot cleaner, physically they look as if they’re freshly showered and blow dried. If they weren’t all stark naked in the High Warlock of Iwatobi’s bedroom, they probably wouldn’t think that had just happened. 

“Is something the matter, Rin-san?”

“Erm.” She laughs weakly, “I’m just a bit sore.”

“Hey, Rei-chan!” Nagisa calls from the bed, making the warlock turn his head and blush. The blond had taken hold of Rei’s red glasses. Nagisa adjusts them on the bridge of his nose.

“What’s the matter, Nagisa-kun?”

“I. We have something to tell you.”

“What’s the matter, Rin-san isn’t pregnant is she?” Rei’s face goes pale.

“No, not at all, I got the contraceptive implant. AND you guys always use protection.” Rin barks a laugh from where she lays on the bed. 

“No, it’s just, something has happened. And erm… I don’t know how to put this but, we’re getting married.” 

The use of “we” confuses Rei momentarily. Did that mean, Nagisa-kun and Rin-san were to be getting married to respectable figures from Idris? No. Rin-san is a respectable figure in Idris. “We” did not mean the pair would be married off. It was worse, they would be marrying each other, and leaving him out. Legally, one cannot have two partners – polygamy was made illegal a long time ago. 

“Congratulations.” The warlock’s tone is bitter as his sense of serenity crumbles like it was made of something as simple as a biscuit. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

The next time Nagisa called to arrange a meeting at Rei’s place, he was sent directly to voicemail. The warlock was stung, hurt, destroyed. This was not a good thing – he had more power than the two Shadowhunters. Not only that, but without having Rei on their side, the Iwatobi Institute lacked all forms of communication with Downworlders. This meant that hostilities would be likely. 

Rin was buried under a mountain’s worth of paperwork when she sent for Nagisa. Seems she had attempted to contact Rei too. And failed, just as miserably. 

Unable to leave the Iwatobi Institute herself, she sent Nagisa to smooth things over with Rei. 

“What about love, even Shadowhunters fall in love Nagisa-kun.”

“I am in love with Rin-chan.” 

“What about me?”

“What about you.” Nagisa’s teeth pierce the inside of his mouth, blood trickling through the mark. His rude irrational blunt actions are not helping. Rin should have gone in his stead. He’s screwing this up. 

“You know how I feel about YOU. I have made it very clear how I feel.”

“And what about Rin-chan?”

“She is bound to know how I feel too. I’m not exactly subtle about these things, Nagisa-kun!” 

“I don’t…”

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t feel for me? You don’t love me like you do her? That’s fine but just remember that I remember all of those things you two have said about there being a piece missing. You two will be lonely for all of your lives.”

Nagisa makes a fist, blood boiling, outraged. He says nothing. 

“You don’t deserve lonliness, Nagisa-kun. Rin-san doesn’t either. And neither do I.”

“At the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you. I would have to give up my life for you. And so would Rin-chan! I have to do what’s right for me, and so does she. I could lose my family, my career, everything!”

“You know what. It doesn’t matter. Goodbye, Nagisa-kun.” 

_-_-_-_-_-_

It’s been weeks now. He hasn’t spoken to either of them. His stomach is in knots and his aura is menacing and hauntingly dark. He’s been in a terrible place, but understands. Immortality had faults, especially since his partners had no idea in the slightest. 

What was he risking? Sanity, clarity, the feeling of losing everybody he cared about due to the constant passing of time. Sure, Rin-san and Nagisa-kun are only in their early twenties right now, but Shadowhunters only have a life expectancy of sixty. SIXTY! 

Rei groans and casts a glance at the sheet of paper on his coffee table, an invitation in fancy scrawl, note written by Matsuoka 

Kou – Rin’s younger brother, one of the only people outside of the trio that knew of the nature of their relationship. 

‘Please come and fix this – Nagisa and Rin have made a huge mess of things!’

Rei takes a deep breath, very much aware that this is exactly what he must do. Like he had told Nagisa, he was never the subtle type.

He loves them. He loves Hazuki Nagisa – every aspect of the quirky blond, from his bright smile and childish nature, to the way his small frame arches when they lay in bed beside each other. He loves her too. He cannot deny his feelings for the attractive busty redhead. Matsuoka Rin was always one to trigger his wants. Her petite frame and its contrast between her bust was a very eye catching trait. But her laugh and her smile, everything about the strong high standing woman was amazing.

He’s doomed. 

Nagisa admitted he loved Rin-san. 

If this is a war of love, then he will be the loser, adorned with a mortally wounding gash to his pride. 

_-_-_-_-_-_

“It is now time for Hazuki Nagisa and Matsuoka Rin to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.”

The wedding ceremony is nearing its climax – the redheaded bride stares up at the considerably shorter man. Her garnet coloured eyes framed with the most stunning make up. Her dress flawless, a white gown adorned with gold at the bust line and into the waist on the left hand side. Golden flowers hang from the material, contrasting with her crimson bouquet of roses. Matsuoka Rin would be marrying the respectable Hazuki Nagisa. His family honour faltering the longer they wait at the altar. This is it – her fiancé in the white suit jacket and black bow tie stands confidently. His sisters eagerly bounding toward him with shining eyes.

The three Hazuki sisters wear a golden bridesmaid’s dress as they each hold a satin pillow which had had an item upon it. The marriage ceremony will be fast if there is not a hitch. But on the other side of the wedding party, Matsouka Kou is willing for one – all he wants is for him to appear. Just one more time, he had invited him behind Rin’s back but was sure that he would come.

The redheaded man smiles supportively as he wills Rei’s arrival to hasten, they are about to bond themselves to one another using runes.

As Rin reaches for the burner, footsteps echo against the marble tile floor. Kou freezes, heart stopping, eyes snapping to his sister. The couple say nothing.

That’s when he appears at the archway – stood in a stark black minimalist suit, with a violet dress shirt – ear cuff on the right hand side. Ryugazaki Rei – the debatably promiscuous High Warlock of Iwatobi.

Nagisa feels his gaze and turns to face him, stunned momentarily.

“What is that warlock doing here?”

The critical glares of Nagisa’s parents are cast upon the warlock who is yet to budge from the altar.

“Psst, Kou,” Nagisa’s oldest sister asks from behind Rin, “Did Rin invite Rei?”

“I did. But I didn’t think he would show.”

It is Nagisa’s mother, the Hazuki family matriarch – Hazuki Namiko, who rises. Her brisk march would be enough to knock the confidence out of Rei on a normal day. But today was his last chance.

“Ryugazaki, leave this wedding at once!”

Looking past the matriarch, a glance is exchanged between the two men. This is the last time that Rei can try his luck, it is a bold statement to appear at this wedding, let alone, arrive halfway through the ceremony to stop it.

Violet eyes meet shining magenta ones, like old friends. Long lost connections that had only been merely scaffolded back before the engagement, were hastily being affirmed and secured with pillars and posts. This is it. Rei knows – he knows he has won the attention of the groom.

“With all do respect, Namiko, this is between me and your son. I will leave if he asks me to.” And with that, he continues into the room, walking along the red carpeted floor, despite the glare he is receiving.

“You gonna be okay, Nagisa?”

“Nagisa.” With that, Rin brings the groom’s attention back to where it should be, in the eyes of the witnesses that is, “Hey.”

It is only after Rei has somewhat subdued his mother that Nagisa speaks, “I can’t breathe.”

“That’s okay,” Rin smiles encouragingly, hands locked with Nagisa’s.

A smug smile crosses the faces of Matsuoka Kou and the Hazuki sisters. This is it. He has arrived.

“I can’t do this, I thought we were doing the right thing but this isn’t it.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

“I’m sorry Rin.”

She pauses for a second, smile being forced upon her lips, “Its okay, you deserve to be happy. I’ll be fine.” Rin rests a hand on Nagisa’s cheek.

The woman in white stares as her fiancé retreats down the aisle, in confident strides, moving toward the warlock in the dramatic eyeliner. 

This was true – he had been repressing it. Both parties knew that – the cerulean haired man at the arch, and Nagisa himself.

“Nagisa! What are you?”

“Enough!” the groom commands as he continues toward Ryugazaki Rei.

Hazuki Nagisa, heart in his throat, makes his way to Rei and seizes him by the jacket and pulls the taller man to his height, leaning in and kissing him, leading the way and validating everything. All of the words left unsaid, all of the assumptions of unrequited love. Lingering glances, racing hearts and airs of certainty and confidence.

A second kiss happens after a quick breath, Nagisa still leading the way. This is his wedding – he has just left Rin at the altar to chase his heart. As they break away for a third breath; Rei leans in again, chasing Nagisa’s lips, however pauses and pulls away. 

Nagisa is quick to reciprocate the action, leaning back in. This is important. To everybody.

That’s when the sound of high heels echoes through the institute. 

Rei and Nagisa pull apart, faces softening as they see the redhead, marching to where her fiancé stands. Some members of the crowd gulp, afraid of the bride’s reaction to this sudden change in events. But instead of a deathly stare, a grin is plastered on her face as she lifts the hem of her dress so she can run to the two men at the other end of the aisle. She raises her arms and practically leaps into the embrace of Ryugazaki Rei, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, the action causing outrage from the Hazuki and Matsuoka family. Kou and Nagisa’s sisters stand together and watch, hiding their smug expressions behind their pillows and or bouquets.

The kiss Rin initiated is broken up by Nagisa. The blond taps on Rin’s shoulder, so she looks away from Rei, releasing his lips, only for Nagisa to steal hers. 

The crowd gasps in sheer mortification at this exchange.

The trio break apart and Rin settles between the two men, resting an arm around both of them. She beams as many members of the Clave leave with haste. 

“I would say something apologetic for ruining your sappy moment, boys, but I was not about to be ditched at the altar!”

“I say we get out of here!” 

“I’m with you there!” A relieved Rei nods his head, pushing up his glasses.

Rei had won. He had triumphed and conquered, somehow keeping hold of his two beloveds – Nagisa and Rin.


End file.
